


Of Fathers And Fame

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Sons of Iron [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Blaine wasn’t proud of everything his father did as a hero, he did.  In fact, he was exceptionally proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fathers And Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> Written for Jenbug/Tinylegacies/ladybug218 for Fandom Stocking 2012.

It wasn’t that Blaine wasn’t proud of everything his father did as a hero, he did. In fact, he was exceptionally proud of him. His father was actually out there helping people – mostly – for a change.

What he didn’t like was the inability to have his dad at any of the things important to him because it would end up being all about his father and a photo opportunity for the press.

Hence the reason he had never told anyone that he and Cooper were the sons of Tony Stark.

Well, there were many reasons, really. However, one of the biggest reasons was that he didn’t want to be treated any differently by his friends or by Kurt. He really didn’t want to be treated differently by Will, and he knew it would happen. Will had the propensity to be the biggest fanboy that Blaine had ever met – and that was saying something, really.

Currently, though, Blaine was sitting in the gym portion of Avengers Tower. He was letting his body cool down after lifting weights for fifteen minutes. After he got his heart beating normally, he planned to go at the bag some.

“Blaine!”

Or not, he thought as he turned to greet his dad with a smile on his face. It wasn’t _completely_ Tony’s fault that they didn’t get to spend more time together.

Tony hugged his youngest son. “How have you been? How’s your mother? Does she still curse me a hundred times a day?”

Blaine had to laugh and shake his head as his dad let go of him. “No, only fifty times a day that Cooper has moved out of town,” he joked. “Half the Starks around makes for half of the irritation.”

It was probably the same story with all of Tony’s exes, really. Only Cooper and Blaine were the only children that Tony knew for a fact were his.

“Really?” Tony seemed surprised to hear it. “Maybe I should give her a call… no, no. That would be a bad idea and Pepper would come up with some horrible punishment for me like locking up all of the alcohol.” Tony dropped down onto the seat next to Blaine. “How’s school? How’s Kurt?”

 _Kurt._ Blaine forced a smile to his face as he looked down at the floor. “Kurt and I are going through a rough time right now, dad. I’m not sure what’s going to happen between us right now.”

“No. What happened, Blaine? You two seemed so happy the last time I saw you.”

And that right there was one of the reasons he loved his dad. He may not get to see him very often and sometimes his dad could be a right pain in the ass, but his father also loved him. He loved him and had always accepted him for who he was – never trying to change him.

With a soft sigh, Blaine began telling his father all about the fight and Chandler and the texting. In the end, maybe his father wouldn’t have all of the answers, but he would have answers that would show his support of his son.

Maybe that was all any son could ask for from their father.


End file.
